Always Forgotten
by DaSparkzShanie17
Summary: Trina Vega has always been slandered by everyone and under her sister's shadow. She Can't take it anymore. So she takes revenge by Rising to the top. But with Who's Help and What upsets will be pulled?


Always Forgotten

Summary: Trina Vega has always wandered why people laugh at her one woman shows, instead of clapping and applauding; why her sister Tori is a better singer than her, why everyone says " She's talentless"behind her back. Trina can't take all of this. So she fights back. With revenge. By rising to the top.

I can't own victorious... not yet...but I Will!

Chapter 1: laughable

Trina POV

Seeing how it was Monday, I decided to make posters for my one woman show, 'Chicago!' I'll get that Sinjin kid and his nerd herd to do that for me. I worked _REALLY _hard on that play, I need everybody to see it. Ugh! Tori! Why won't that girl ever be early? I'm not gonna be tardy along with her!

"Tori! If you don't get downstairs in the next 10 seconds, I'm leaving!"

just then Tori appeared downstairs 5 seconds later.

"Great! Now I'll take 3 seconds to make and eat breakfast! Just like Speedy Gonzales!" Tori muttered

" Good let's go!" I exclaimed.

It wasn't my problem she reads at night and ends up tired in the morning! If Tori wasn't in Hollywood Arts, then I would have said she's a bookworm!

ToriPOV

Trina is _so mean!_ She won't even allow me the most important meal of the day! How she got into Hollywood Arts before me is a big surprise. She can't sing, dance , act or anything I do better! She's talentless!*

(she said she's talentless out loud*)

" Who's talentless?" Trina asked.

Oh fudge! I can't directly tell her! It would shatter her.

" Beyoncé, she's talentless. She stole my song!"

"You mean the one I sold?" Trina said with a hint of suspicion

"YEAH! That one!"

Phew! That was sooo close! I almost blew it! Ahh... the sweet smell of fresh (ish) waffles from the Asphalt café hit my nose like a ton of bricks. I had one mission. Waffles. Syrup. me. Mouth. Pleasure. Full! Oh yeah! Beware all waffles of the world, (singing) 'cause here I come, ready or not!

NoPOV

But Tori didn't know that Trina had known more about what she was talking about than she thought. Trina knew she was talking about her, so why make up a lie about poor Beyoncé?

Trina had a sneak peek in Tori's secret diary (when she took it from Tori's dresser) took it to the girls bathroom, and saw Sunday's entry.

_Sunday 17th April 2011._

_Dear diary, _

_Hey hey! Eugh... today was just ugh.. Trina was singing along to firework by Katy perry and sounded sooo off key that my glass shattered. God! She's talentless! I'm so sorry that you, my diary had to hear the VERBAL story and it wasn't even in person! I can do so much better. Its a good thing I can act, sing and flaunt some booty 'cause she can live under my shadow.. maybe let her stay at my future fabulous Beverly hills mansion, with my future husband( ha-ha, you already know who that is! ;_D) as long as she doesn't disturb the entire state! Oh, and Jade called me a 'worthless loser' 'cause I was talking to Beck (sigh ^w^) Jadelyn West just can't take it! She knows that Beck is as good as mine! Oh well. Trina still sucks at every thing in life. Hope she allows me breakfast this time.

Love ya!

Tori da great xoxox

Trina POV

As soon as I read the diary, I collapsed and broke into violent tears. Why would my sister, my own flesh and blood kill all my aspirations and dreams like this? How could she? Do you know how it feels to give all you've got to what you love to do but some people tear you, break you, lie to you? If you do, then times that by infinity and that's how I feel now.

I threw the diary at the wall with such force that some pages fell out._ Trina, your make-up's gonna run._ I don't care. _Are you finally cracking, or realising the truth?_ Leave me alone! You hate me as much as them!_ No, I can't possibly hate you. I AM you. Do you want to rise to the top?_ More than anything...hello? Oh, so you left me too...

Then I realised I was disgusted. In 2 ways. #1, Tori was no longer on good terms with me, . #2,Ewww, a decent boy like Beck would never go for a whore and an over-confident witch like Tori. _I_ like jade better than her and she was supposed to be my enemy! I quickly snapped out of my daydream and swiped out some clearasil wipes to wipe the tear stains away. Just then I heard puppet boy talking about me and he started heading towards my way. Oh diamonds and custard! I can't let him see me like this! Otherwise he'll ask, I'll give in and tell him, he comforts me, then tells me he loves me then in the spur of the moment, we kiss , then end up going out! This isn't like a story where you can manipulate the characters to your twisted plot! …. right? TRINA! Stop thinking wrong thoughts! Anyway, I made my way to Sikowitz's class and sat at the furthest and darkest part of the class.

Suddenly puppet boy approached me and sat down where I was. Are you having a good laugh up there?

" Hey Trina, why did you run away?" he asked.

" Why would anyone stay with you voluntarily?" his puppet exclaimed

" REX!"

I couldn't get my head round this. Why would he cause himself so much emotional pain? Why does he have a puppet at 17?

" I don't want to tell you" I mumbled quietly

" Awww... your boyfriend broke up with you? No worries, I can be your shoulder to cry on (cue winking)" Rex said almost too smoothly

I could feel my face turned from the lovely shade of cream to a violent scarlet. I took Rex out of Robbie's hand and threw him as far as I could.

"Trina!"

"What? That puppet is why you don't have people swooning over you!" I screamed

"TRINA! ROBBIE!" since you two haven't been listening, how 'bout you do a scene? 1939, world war two, interesting plot, go!

I completely forgot about the scene and just let the anger take full control.

Robbie POV

We started the scene as soon as Sikowitz started the plot.

" Abigail, we have to get out of here! The house it being bombed and this is our only chance!"

" But Peter, I need to find my father's body! I know he's here and I will avenge his death!" Trina said rather angrily.

" Um, Abigail, since you are my fiancée, there is something I have to tell you..."

I started to look at her nervously as I waited for an answer.

" Well? We don't have much time! " she started to panic.

" I Killed your father!"

The whole class immediately gasped at what I just said. I didn't know what to say, ok?STOP JUDGING ME!

" You what? Peter...HOW COULD YOU?" Trina started to scream.

"I-i-i'm Sorry! I didn't know! I thought he was a German spy and i-i" I was trying to get as far away from Trina than ever, so now I was quite close to the window.

She looked like she had calmed down, but before I knew it I was being pinned by Trina's foot on my neck. How did she get her feet so white?

" My father and I, always had the dream of building A father-daughter home for orphans, whos parents have died in the war..." she spoke in a deadly whisper

"I-"

" You, my dear have just destroyed any hope of fufilling our dream. Do you know how hard I worked to keep us alive? Do you know how much effort we put into that orphanage?"

" Y-you never mentioned it..." I squeaked. I had an uncertain feeling that Trina wasn't faking about 'the crushing of dreams bit'

" Since you crushed my dreams, I'll crush yours!" she picked up a pretend gun and held it right at my face. I feel sorry for this Peter dude.

"What does that even-"

"-Quiet! I will not nor ever marry you, Peter. Goodbye!"

" Abigail!"

Sikowitz started shouting to end the scene before anybody gets blown to pieces.

"Well done! Great work everyone! CLASS DISMISSED!"

…

Trina POV

As soon as we finished the scene, everyone started clapping...slowly but surely. I just wanted to get out as soon as possible , so I could quit Hollywood Arts.

Suddenly, someone stopped me in my tracks and spun me around.

Caterina Valentine. Well, that was unexpected...

" Hi Trina! You did well today!"

"Um...Thanks Cat.. I'll guess I'll get out of your way then..."

" You're not in my way, Trina! You never were!

Then I walked away in pain and in confusion.

Did someone really believe in me?

Nahhh... I was alwaya a laughing stock. Always.

So, will you click that button? Plz!

Trina: Yeah, plz! don't you wanna find out what's happening?

:P


End file.
